


RTB

by tomo_koi



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomo_koi/pseuds/tomo_koi
Summary: とある一方通行和御坂妈妈的家常相声
Kudos: 2





	RTB

学园都市最强的能力者也是人，也会有一两样棘手的东西。  
——比如天气。  
无论是过冷过热，还是下雨下雪，对于曾经在自己制造的温室环境生存过久的一方通行来说都是困境。眼下他正处于这样的困境之中。突如其来的暴雨将他拦截在巴士站，随雨而来的降温让只在长袖T恤外面套了件帽衫的他瑟瑟发抖。更为糟糕的是，剩余电量只有十分之一。  
——比如各种型号的御坂。  
大约是祸不单行，虽然御坂有上万个且遍布全球，但理应不会在这里出现的任何一个，这天却真的出现了。

“我是不是在哪见过你呀？”  
这教科书式的搭讪语也太落伍了吧？而且外部流行逆搭讪？用外套的兜帽遮住了半张脸，确保将自己最具特征的白发和红瞳都掩盖好了的一方通行瞥了一眼走到他身边搭话的人。  
短靴、牛仔裤、稍微带点装饰的衬衫、外搭毛线开衫，简单的轻熟打扮。但当一方通行的视线上升到她的脸上、  
“第三位的——？！”  
“果然是美琴的同学吗！我在学园都市里见过你吧！”  
无论脸孔还是胸部都是成长后的御坂美琴或者说SISTERS的女性用大力拍打一方通行的左肩的方式来表达自己欣喜的情绪。  
“不、不是同学。”  
一方通行被她拍得拐杖一滑，险些站立不稳，她却更自来熟地抓住了一方通行的手。  
“啊呀，手好冷，身上都湿了，去我家擦一擦休息一下吧，很近的。“  
“不、不需要——”

明明严词拒绝了，最后一方通行还是坐在了她家的客厅里，手上被塞了杯热可可。  
这是御坂美琴的家。  
这一事实让一方通行浑身都不自在。  
但是现在的他实在没有反抗的力气，从车站到这里确实只有几百米，撑着拐杖在雨里寸步难行，已被低温夺去大半的体力在移动过程中消耗殆尽。  
只想洗个澡，充个电，睡一觉。  
御坂美铃的声音适时响起：“水放好了哦，更换的衣服在架子上。”  
还是先解决眼下的问题，一方通行没再挣扎，顺从地走进浴室。  
学园都市与外部没有直接连通公共交通，一方通行本打算乘大巴到达距离学园都市较近的地区再换乘有出入证的出租车，现在大巴处于停驶状态重新运行时间不明，直接打车的话，即使不考虑距离和费用问题，这种天气状况也很难打得到。况且并没有冒着途中电池耗尽的危险一定要在今天之内赶回去的紧迫性，理智告诉他不如暂且留下来，至少补充些电量等雨停了再走。  
在温暖的液体包围下，一方通行进行着缓慢的思考。  
突然浴室的门开了。  
“我来帮你擦背吧！”  
“不要！！！”  
一方通行发出了，类似猫看到指甲钳或水龙头时的惨叫。

在洗澡时突袭浴室这种事，莫非是御坂家系的爱好。最小号的御坂最热衷于这一活动，因为一方通行对她格外纵容，经常能够得逞。从外形上来说比最小号要大但从制造时间来说她才是最小的那个的御坂，也曾经数次在一方通行和最后之作一起洗澡的时候，用指甲抓挠浴室的门，碎碎念着御坂也想一起洗，发出令人毛骨悚然的噪音。  
但一方通行不能允许除了最后之作之外的其他型号的御坂在自己洗澡时进入浴室，即使被番外个体追着骂“差别对待的loli控”也不能。  
因此在好说歹说将最大号的御坂——御坂美琴的母亲御坂美铃请出浴室之后，一方通行不敢贪恋这汪温水，草草洗完出了浴缸，这一过程中门外还不时传来美铃“地上滑要小心”之类的叮嘱声。  
“这个睡衣是怎么回事？！”  
极力不想吸引美铃注意的一方通行在拿起架子上准备好的更换的衣服展开来之后，终于忍不住再次叫出来。  
虽然不是裙装，但是这个颜色，这个图案，明显是女孩子的睡衣。甚至还配有一件运动胸衣——应该说还好没给他配个Bra么？  
“这是美琴的睡衣啊，哦，别担心，这套是全新的，买来之后还没来得及给她。”  
美铃端详着用睡衣挡住身体但没有穿上它的一方通行。  
“感觉你穿应该合身，只是会有点短。还是说你想穿我的？”  
御坂妈妈提了提身上白色蕾丝睡裙的裙摆。

幸好现在是在学园都市之外的私人住所，没有被认识的人目击到的可能。但穿上了可爱的女装睡衣这件事，不可避免要成为第一位将来很长时间的心理阴影。  
更不用说这睡衣本来的主人是御坂美琴。  
以及此时此刻穿着御坂美琴的睡衣被御坂美琴的母亲按在转椅上用风筒吹头发。  
“你可真白啊！”  
一边吹还一边上下其手。  
“而且皮肤水当当！”  
被狠狠地捏了脸颊。  
“就是太瘦了点……”  
直接连人带转椅被推到餐桌前。  
“吃饭吧！多吃点！”  
御坂美铃在一方通行洗澡的这段时间，已经做好了对于两个人来说过于丰富的一桌饭菜。  
“好久没人跟我一起吃饭，不小心做多了。美琴住校很少回家，爸爸长期出差很少回家……其实我也不怎么回家。”美铃说着将食指放在唇前“嘘”了一下。  
原来自己是被独居已久寂寞难耐的人母当成了玩具。一方通行想。  
“你是常盘台中学几年级的？”  
“我说过，我不是……您女儿的同学。”  
“那是枝垂樱学园的学生？”  
“不是！”  
等等怎么都是女校啊？！  
“那你是哪所？我觉得一定见过你啊。”  
见过是真的见过，还被吐了一身。  
没想到这个女人清醒的时候比醉酒的时候还难以应付。  
“……长点上机学园。”虽然完全是形式上的，实在懒得解释的一方通行姑且回答了。  
“名校呢，一定很优秀吧。”  
一方通行未置可否。自己成为第一位似乎跟学校毫无关系。  
“也是住宿舍的吧？食堂的饭怎么样？千万不要因为不合口味就不好好吃饭，更不要乱减肥哦。出门记得看天气预报，不要穿得这么少，生了病家人又不在身边会很难过的。”御坂美铃自顾自地提问，似乎并不需要回答，又自顾自地继续说下去。  
在这位母亲看来，学园都市的第一位不过是个在路过家门口的巴士站时偶遇的，被雨淋湿饥寒交迫的瘦弱小可怜。  
“这些菜都是美琴爱吃的，应该也有你喜欢的吧，喜欢哪个就吃哪个，不用客气。”  
御坂美铃将盛满冒着热气的白米饭的碗放到一方通行面前。  
捧着这碗白米饭，一方通行突然想起了黄泉川家一律使用电饭煲煮出来的各种菜肴的味道，以及围绕着餐桌的女性们的叽叽喳喳。

御坂美铃将从烘干机中取出的洗好的衣服交还给一方通行的时候，雨也停了。  
天色正处于自黄昏走向黑夜的暧昧之中。  
一方通行收起充电线和转换插头，换回自己的衣服。  
“你要走了吗？”  
一方通行点点头。  
“回校？”  
一方通行微微歪头，思考了一下。  
“回家。”

现在出发，能够在凌晨之前回到那个，会被大人们教训，会被孩子们夜袭，留有属于自己的房间，可以在属于自己的床上安睡的家。

=END=

本来时间是想设定在暗部时期的10月，一方通行被派到外部干了个活，写着写着番外个体就擅自跑出来了到底是什么时间点我也不知道了……


End file.
